


Perfect

by ll4nce



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, or atleast i tried fluff, vanitas is soft and you can rip this from my cold dead hands, vanvenweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: It was supposed to be a special day. Something that only ever happened once, something that needed to be perfect.So why the hell was everything that could possibly go wrong going wrong?Day 5: Warmth/Bleed/Remembrance
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> snuck away from the fam to post

It was supposed to be a special day. Something that only ever happened once, something that needed to be perfect.

So why the hell was everything that could possibly go wrong going wrong?

"Ventus, calm down," Vanitas said, but hello? Ventus refused to calm down because it was his wedding and everything was covered ketchup so it looked like someone was murdered, the desk and tables all collapsed into themselves and burnt to crisp because _someone_ panicked when seeing Vanitas's floods and tried to fight them, the entire room was also drowned in water because the fight also triggered the sprinkler and everybody was also soaked and the cake and food and flowers, everything was ruined!

Tears were forming at his eyes as he watched the ruined scenery, even Vanitas's soft touch unable to calm him down. "Ven…"

"I wanted today to be perfect," Ventus whispered, tears finally falling. The loud voices of his oh so beloved friends made his head hurt. Wherever he looked, his heart ached. 

Vanitas, seeming to realize how Ventus felt, gently took his hand and led him outside, away from it all.

Once they were outside, Ventus stopped holding back and sobbed openly into Vanitas's shoulder who let him, without speaking a single word, only rubbing his back gently.

It took a few minutes until the sobs lessened, Ven slowly calming down.

"You feel better now?" Vanitas asked, his embrace still gentle - gentler than anyone would've thought Vanitas could be.

"Yeah. It just really sucks you know. I was looking forward to this. For this to be perfect. The best day of our lives."

"I know Ven," Vanitas said. His fingers softly cradled Ven's face and wiped the last remnants of the tears away, his lips pressing soft kisses there right after.

Ventus sighed and relaxed, letting Vanitas take care of him. "I know this sucks right now, but hear me out okay? I don't think this day needed to be perfect at all." 

Ventus opened his mouth to protest, but Vanitas shushed him. "Hear me out, I said. This day is special for both of us, but that doesn't mean it needs to be perfect. If we still enjoy ourselves, does it really matter that Lea almost set everything on fire? That Riku tried to protect everyone from harm by… killing a part of me essentially- which I totally won't forgive him for, by the way, not on my fucking wedding, uh, where was I? Oh yeah. It can still be a perfect day. Even though so much went wrong."

Ventus smiled a little, Vanitas matching him. "I guess you're right."

"That being said," Vanitas grinned. "Let's not go back to those idiots. Let's just enjoy this day, the two of us only. What were you thinking anyway, inviting all of them?"

Ventus pouted. "I was thinking we were gonna have a great time together."

Vanitas laughed. "I love it the most when it's just the two of us," he said and started twirling Ven around with a grin. Ventus, not sure what he was trying, let himself be led.

"What're you doing?" He asked, Vanitas rolling his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dancing with you."

"It's kind of weird without music," Ven admitted, making Vanitas tsk.

"Fine fine, princess. What would you do without me," he snickered and then started to hum a song familiar to Ventus. It was a song Aqua hummed when she thought no one was watching her. Ventus wondered if he made Aqua teach him the song or if he simply learned by hearing her so often - either way, while Ventus was able to recognize the song, Vanitas was either very tone-deaf or wasn't trying to hit the right notes at all.

Yet, Ventus didn't even waste a thought on calling him out on it - it felt perfect. Even though they were outside and their clothes were wet and Vanitas was unable to sing well, it felt so perfect to dance with Vanitas like this.

It was just them, in their little world and nothing else mattered to them at this moment.

Ventus honestly had no idea how long it had been - it seemed timeless to let Vanitas lead him through the dance, hearing him humming softly - but Vanitas's movement slowly got more and more sluggish, until they had to stop to take a break.

"Enough dancing. What else do you do at weddings?" Vanitas asked, still panting with a red face. Ventus wasn't sure himself honestly. This was also his first wedding.

"Exchange rings? Kiss?" Ventus answered with a shrug. Vanitas looked like he was contemplating something, then he suddenly let go of Ventus.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," he promised and ran off to somewhere, leaving a confused Ventus behind. Before Ventus could even grasp the situation, Vanitas was back, daisies in his hands. He used the stems to tie them together to two rings, giving one to Ven.

"There. Now we got rings."

Ventus actually gasped at the flower rings suppressing another crying attack. It was all for naught because when Vanitas lifted his hand to put the ring on his finger, he burst into tears yet again, making Vanitas stop in his tracks.

"God Ven, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I'm really sorry-" Vanitas started to babble but Ventus interrupted him with a laugh, leaving him stunned.

"No, no! Those… those are happy tears, Vanitas! I'm crying because I'm so happy…" Vanitas scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"That exists?" He asked curiously wiping over Ven's cheeks. "They don't feel different from normal tears," Vanitas concluded, confusion still apparent.

"They're still tears," Ven just laughed. If anything that confused Vanitas even further.

"And how do I tell the difference?" He asked, irritated.

"I don't know. Just feel the flow." That answer didn't seem to satisfy Vanitas at all who grumbled words that Ventus was unable to understand.

"Aw don't be like that, Vani," Ventus cooed and moved to embrace his other, Vanitas returning it without even hesitating.

"I love you," he whispered, Vanitas blushing at his words.

"I love you too," he returned and they simply stayed like that, feeling each other's warmth, their emotions bleeding into each others'.

Ventus kept the flower rings, as mementos. He dried and pressed them, framing them in glass and hanging them on their wall for everyone to see. Much to Vanitas's embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> this one...i dunno. i had a hard time with the prompts and i think it shows tbh
> 
> ~~it really doesnt help that ive never been at an wedding ever so i have NO idea how they work~~
> 
> shout at me over [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ll4nce/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ll4nce?s=09):


End file.
